Life With Vocaloid Boys
by Kylie Kagamine
Summary: Rin Kasane is a adopted child of the director of Sieka Dorm school for boys, Rin is having problems with her school (Osaka High school for girls) due to bullying. So her parents decided to enroll their daughter to Sieka High which made Rin feel weird for she is the only girl in the whole school and dorm. Later then almost all the boys in Rin's dorm building fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm Rin Kasane!I'm 14 years old and almost 15. I'm the adopted daughter of the Kasane Family

It's vacation and I'm wishing not to go back to Osaka High School For Girls.

Yeah! I said it right IT'S A SCHOOL FOR GIRLS! The worst school I've ever went in my entire life!

The girls there are delinquents! They are bullying me almost all day! And I don't even have a time to tell my parents about that!

As you can see my parents are the director of Sieka High School for Boys, and my parents kinda own a big company in that is scattered to the whole world which is kazillion miles away from here. They were always busy but some how they finally took noticed my body because one of my personal maid saw my bruises and scratches all over my body.

They quickly went home and talked to me:

"Honey! why didn't you told us you were being bullied?!" Mom (Teto Kasane) said.

"You two are always focused and stressed at your work.. so I decided not to tell you two" I said.

"Rin, Were gonna transfer you to another school" Dad (Ted Kasane) said.

"Oh! Ted-san! why don't we enroll her to Sieka!" Mom said..

"Oh! no! Mom! bad idea! boys are more harmful than girls you know!" I shouted.

"But your surrounded by facilities and by the way! if you get a boyfriend there I know! he will protect you!" Mom said.

"I'm not agreeing about Rin having a boyfriend! she is only junior high school!" Dad said.

"Don't worry dear! you will be safe at Sieka! you will have loads of fun!" Mom said

"for being the only girl?!" I said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah! that's quite fun! but, there will be challenges there and if you win you'll get a big prize! and all of your dorm mates!" Mom excitedly said.

"Well... If mom said that Rin will have fun there so... no problem with me!" Dad said.

"Oh no! dad! mom! you two will allow me to get abused by the boys there?!" I shouted with fear and anger.

"Abuse you in laughter! dear! Sieka is a fine school of boys, I know you'll have fun there! and plus... only one batch will be there until the students graduate!" Mom said with a happy look.

"well, Rin pack up and get some rest! you have a big day tomorrow!" Dad said...

* * *

**Too short? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Are you two sure you're gonna leave me with a BUNCH of boys!?"

"YES!"

I'm so nervous what will the students feel if there's a girl in their school and from the looks of it they have many fan girls.

"we have arrived" Dad said while driving in the campus passed by the screaming girls in front of the gate. "as you can see Rin... There are girls who were screaming outside the campus they are actually fans of the boys here!" Mom said. "This is Sieka High my precious daughter" dad said as he hold my hand to guide me out of the car.

"This is Sieka High School of Boys, where good looking guys studies" Mom said as he point to random boys. "so that's why the girls are fangirling there" I said. "but Rin.. you came here to study and fulfill your dreams, you can flirt with guys if your finished on your studies" Dad warned me, "dad... boys are out of my interest... if girls can be dangerous, boys can be the most!" I replied with a mad plus fear voice.

"Let's go to the dorms first... Rin let's walk.." Mom said, "and dad... arrange Rin's papers" Mom ordered Dad.

"This is the school's back.. It's wide right?" Mom said. "yeah... The fountain is clean and there's a small pond! how nice! and... flowers..." I said with a grateful face. "Rin... the boys are taking care of it for you..." Mom said, "me?" I said with a surprise. "I told them that someday you'll visit here and told them that you love flowers and lookie lookie here!" Mom said and pulled me through the cave like-full of flowers. "An Orange tree?!" I shouted with grace and happiness. "It's now 3 years old... they really took good care of it" Mom said. My heart was like... gonna burst from the happiness I got, then tears started to fall... "thank you mom.." I said while crying, "it's not me who you will be thanking with... it's the boys... all of the boys in Dorm 2" Mom said as she pat my head. "Dorm 2?" I said while wondering where the Dorm 1 team went.. "you know.. Dorm 1 team is always practicing on how to make your favorite foods, Dorm 3 are always working on their act for the stories you have written... and my favorite Dorm Team is number 2... even though they are tired from studying, doing chores, practicing their sports... Dorm 2 is in the middle so most of the job, the do themselves but they didn't left your favorite things behind..." Mom said, I feel like I wanna cry again. "So! let's check this out later again! and bring you to the dorm! and be quiet or they'll be disturbed in their classrooms" Mom warned me, I just nodded to answer mom and we continued walking.

"This is dorm one... the Judo Team, all of the boys here are manly structured for pain and skills, you might not want to choose that dear you will always be injured day by day.." mom said, and we started to walk again.

"This is dorm two... the Sports Team, all the boys here are structured to do everything they got, never easily to lose and energetic for sports, if your good at sports dear you can join here but you have to do something about your weak body first.." mom said, I nodded as a sign for 'okay', then we walked again for the last dorm building.

"The last dorm here is dorm three... the Intelligent Team, boys here has acting skills and easy to memorize stuffs. They believe in the Lightning God 'Zeus' who gives them strength, honey.. let's go back now I bet your father already gathered the boys.." Mom said, "hai, mom?" I said, "yea?" she replied... "all of them are junior high school right?" I asked. "yeah! we always planned on letting you study here.. but when you were little you would always hate boys except for your dad.." mom answered, "aa... sokka" I said..

* * *

**Short enough...**

**to fulfill my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"We're very sorry to call you all out here! but we have an important announcement to tell you all!" I heard my Mom announcing with my Dad at the gymnasium stage. I was nervous I don't know if I can walk a single step to the stage from the back.

"Our daughter Kasane Rin has finally visited this school! Rin! go here!" Dad said as he signals me to go to him... I walked slowly and then the boys started to be silent..

I bowed down and grabbed the mic "h-hello my name is Kasane Rin! I'm 14 years old! so please take care of me!" I cried out loud I can see how shocked the boys are... maybe they did not expect that I was coming.. "Umm.. starting today I'm going to study here as a normal female student, please let me join in your school!" I cried out loud and took another bow. They started to cheer from happiness, "Rin-sama! we will take care of you! and protect you!" They shouted individually. My heart started to burst and let out some tears of joy "Yokatta!" I shouted, Mom and Dad seemed to be proud of me that I was starting to get along with all them. Mom came near me and said "I'm sure you'll have a great time here!" Mom said to me...

I waved my hand to say goodbye to my parents, I got my luggage from the car it was too heavy. Then three boys went to me and started to argue on who and where's dorm am I going to stay with based on my skills... "umm.." I said.. "hi! I'm Kamui Gakupo the dorm head of Dorm 1" A boy with purple, long, pony tailed hair said. "Hello Rin-sama! I'm Shion Kaito the dorm head of Dorm 2! it's a honor to meet you!" A boy with blue hair said. "Bonjour Mademoiselle! I'm Hibiki Lui! You can-" A boy with orange hair said and suddenly got punched by Kamui-san.

Then a hand touched my shoulder and I turned around.. he has a blond hair like me, and it's pony tailed he told me "hello, Kagamine Len is my name, you better ignore those idiots and let's go to the lounge and talk about the dorm your staying...

* * *

**Too short! see yah! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"I'm Kasane Rin, 14 years old, junior high school, December 27 is my birthday, my hobby is playing: Tennis, Soccer, Sprint, Swimming, Volleyball, and Drawing and absolutely singing.. and-" I was cut of by Shion-senpai who is the Dorm Head of Dorm 2.. "so your a sport girl?" he seriously said to me, "yeah... but in my old school no one cares about that" I said while staring at the floor.. "but, we care about your talents here! join Dorm 2! it's perfect for your hobbies-" Shion-senpai was cut off cause Kamui-senpai pulled Shion-senpai's head away, "stop seducing Rin-sama like you do to other girls! Rin-sama! you have to join our team you have to learn to fight! incase that Kaito will rape you!" Kamui-senpai shouted, "WHAT THE HECK!?" I heard Shion-senpai shouted. Then Kamui-senpai and Shion-senpai fought "Hi Rin-sama! you will really like our intelligence team! we act we-" I cut him off and said "I'm not that intelligent" It nearly broke Hibiki-senpai's heart, then he got into the fight of Kamui and Shion-senpai.

"Rin-sama... you better decide or you'll sleep outside tonight" Kagamine-san told me as he sat beside me. I stood up and shouted "stop that damn fight!" all of them got shocked and became really quiet.. "due to my personality! I'm weak but I never stopped doing my hobbies!" I showed them my bruises and scratches at my hands and shouted "I got bullied and abused by my classmates in my old school! but it never stopped me doing my hobbies! even though in the real game I was so good but my team mates decided for me to be only in the reserved team! but it never stopped me doing the things I like, but seeing anyone fight is a big trauma for me!". They became shocked...

"I.. I decided not to let the things I like die! I'm.. I'm going to pick! The Dorm number... 2!" I shouted... "EHHHH?!" Kamui and Hibiki-senpai shouted, "well! what should I say! Rin-sama picked our team!" Shion-senpai shouted with pride..

They showed me my room and it was more special than the others "you know Rin-sama, we decorated this all of us in Dorm 2! well.. you better rest! Rin-sama!" Shion-senpai said.. "umm... Senpai!" I called him and pulled his t-shirt.. "don't call me with 'sama'! treat me llike you treat others!" I shouted.. He nodded which means 'okay' and shut the door...

It was a long day.

I'm so happy.

Mom was right.

I will love it here!

* * *

**Finally! It was still short! xD**


	5. Chapter 5 - Special Chapter -

**Chapter Five -SPECIAL CHAPTER-**

* * *

It's been a week since Rin got in the school and she got along with everyone.

**Rin's POV**

I finally learnt their names! one by one! I'm so happy!

**Dorm 1 members:**

Kamui Gakupo- _Dorm 1 Head, Judo Master, Has a Girlfriend from Osaka High named Megurine Luka, Likes eggplants, a samurai trainee, ranked 5 from the bottom in clasroom..._

Kagamine Rinto- _A blond haired guy with hair clips,_ _He has a cousin who is studying at this school too, he is the closest to Gakupo-san which means he is always getting beaten up by him, he likes oranges like me but not too obsessed, he is one of my classmates in the classroom._

Kaiga Shin- _A brown haired fellow who likes to look from afar, he is like a spy guy of the dorm 1, as I see from his view he might really like sea foods._

Big AL- _A dark browned man, I really don't like him that much he always play pranks on everyone._

Kiyoshi Seiya- _A brown haired boy who has dissociative identity disorder. He greatly admires his 'alter ego', though some may just call him vain. He can be very sweet and innocent and other times...not so much._

Shisu Roku- _A blue haired boy with a catboy in a traditional shrine outfit. He has a catlike speech pattern._

Hatsune Mikuo- _He is the brother of my most hated person who starts to bully me it's Hatsune Miku. Mikuo is very different from Miku, Mikuo is helpful, nice, and not short tempered._

Yuuma: _Pink haired guy but his hair is more lighter than Luki, he is quite the smartest in the dorm 1 he ranked 5th in the classroom. He is always focused and sometimes he jokes around._

Hiyama Kiyoteru- _Brown haired guy who always acts mature. He is very respondsible, and self centered he kinda has the father like type who always cares about his friends but when he is angry he is like a volcano._

Shune Kubi- _Short white hair fading to lime haired boy, Tsundere but ice cool. KUBI is a calm and intellectual young man, but does get frustrated at times. When this happens he goes "bluescreen" meaning he overheats, crashes and his entire eyes goes blue with 1's & 0's flickering. _

**Dorm 2 members:**

Shion Kaito- _Dorm 2 Head, Tennis President, playboy master, ranked 2nd in classroom, likes ice cream..._

Kagamine Len- _A blond haired boy who has a pony tail, he has a cousin name Kagamine Rinto. He is close to everyone in dorm 2, and he gets pretty scary when he is serious, he likes bananas and simply obsessed to girls also like Kaito-senpai he is also ranked 1st in class_.

Utatane Piko- a silver hared boy that you will be mistaken as a boy, but he is very nice and friendly. He protects his friends from danger and wants them to stick with him so he can be sure if they are fine or not, he is ranked 4th in the classroom.

SeeWoo- _A beige hair colored guy who is a half Korean, his sister 'SeeU' is one of my friend in my old school so SeeWoo and I grew closer when we found out our relationship to SeeU. He is nice but talkative, well mannered but stupid._

Kagene Satsuki- _A black haired boy who has a pony tailed hair like Len. Satsuki is a little cheerful. He can be cold, but he is very kind. They say that He used to be an emo, but he try to thinks positive._

Zekkyoukoe Taizo- _A blond boy with a eyepatch, his last name is kinda hard to memorize but I just tried to pronouce it. Very persnickety and stubborn, and will complain if things aren't done properly. He wears his eye-patch because he thinks it makes him look cool. Other than that it doesn't serve much of a purpose. Whatever is stored on the flash drive around his neck is a mystery._

Akamaine Yattan- _A Red-brown haired boy who have a rather "shota"-like character (although he severely dislikes being called a shota!). Yattan is rather outgoing and loves performing on stage. He enjoys eating sweets the most of all. He tends to be rather sly despite his cute demeanor, but at heart, he's very kind._

Shujoteki Kaen- _A blond boy who Introverted to a fault, Kaen is a bit of a loner. He enjoys burning things out of sheer boredom, but only little things like paper and matches. He can also be a smug bastard who enjoys angering people, but sometimes he takes his pranks a little too far. He's quite loyal to his friends, though, even if he doesn't show it._

Megurine Luki- _A Pink haired guy who is related to Gakupo-san's girlfriend, he is kinda the psychic type here he sees the auras from different people._

Me- _I have a short blond-golden hair with hair clips like Rinto and I'm a girl, I'm pretty shy from these people but I have managed to meet them all some of them are cold as ice but they tried to talk to me._

**Dorm 3 members:**

Hibiki Lui- _Dorm 3 Head, ranked 3rd in classroom, acting king, dramatic, and it seems like he doesn't have likes but acting._

Namine Ritsu_- __He scares me with his long flaming red hair, at first I thought he is a girl but when Len told me he is a cross dresser. He is the one who is making the dorm 1's costumes to their plays of some sort._

Kumori Souta- _A dark red haired boy who is Souta is quite resourceful and loves to gain knowledge and know about everything that is going on. He tends to have a short temper and be easily annoyed, but he usually plays the acoustic guitar to calm himself. He often gains amusement from the misfortune of others. He is often more serious, but will show a mischievous side to those he is close with and he will only hang around people who he is close to or because he has to. _

H.e.l.l.o- _His hair color: Right side is black, left side is white (these are his natural colors). One word to describe him is that he's a dreamer. He falls deeply into thought, and never really pays attention to people talkin g to him when he does so. He's caring. He's also quiet and withdrawn from society, away from it's harsh judgement and expectations. Get to know him and you'll see that he is a strong person with an amazing will to make his dreams come true. Additionally, his openmindedness is one of his charming characteristics. He's very accepting of things. But even so, he has high expectations for himself, rarely accepting his mistakes. In addition, if those expectations are not met, he falls into a quick depression. He's a bit sluggish, and the creator wouldn't say his life is at all exciting._

Kim Kai- _A black haired with red fringes boy he is a half korean, He is loud, hyper and dense. But also very loving and affectionate. He can come off as a bit of a flirt but is actually pretty shy and understanding._

MEGAne- _Hair: Short white hair fading to pink and later to lime green, Charismatic and flamboyant. MEGA is a social and self-confident young man, wishing never to be told he's got something wrong. His shell of confidence is however quite easy to break, leaving him awkward and annoyed at many_ times.

Kowairo Kaeru- _Hair: Black with yellow highlight on the side, Kaeru, a tsundere character. He usually ignores strangers. Kaeru usually hides his personality and expressions and only exposed himself when he's into a goofing mood. He dislike people calling him an emo or ego person due to his appearance. He has a soft side for cute things (lol)._

Sukene Utaya- _a dirty blonded hair boy, Utaya is kinda funny and likes to joke around, but he actually has a serious and calm side. He is always straight but kinda klutz. He easily turns red and tsun when someone said something that embarraassing him. Like.. "You're cute!" ...or something like that._

Masakoto Kuri- _A brown haired boy, he is a melancholic guy. He likes to be alone. All times he spends for singing. But then when he made friends with others all of that attitude changed they say._

Tasamuki Tonyu- _He has dark blue hair and kind of the techno guy. Tonyu is very childish and tall for his age. He cannot focus one thing for long without being distracted he often doesn't look people in the face while talking to them. Due to programming mistakes Tonyu cannot get upset or angry. He is a very friendly and nice person but sometimes he says stupid things that come off as rude while he is trying to joke around. He usually is bad at making friends because of his joking attitude but he is very nice to the friends he has. Tonyu cannot get hurt for the fact that he is made out of indestructible platinum metal. Overall Tonyu is a very friendly robot just trying to get through the day._

**CLASS #1**

Kasane Rin (me)

Kagamine Len

Utatane Piko

Kagamine Rinto

Shion Kaito

Kamui Gakupo

Hibiki Lui

H.e.l.l.o

Kowairo Kaeru

Hatsune Mikuo

SeeWoo

Tasamuki Tonyu

Yuuma

Namine Ritsu

Akamaine Yattan

**CLASS #2**

Tasamuki Tonyu

Masakoto Kuri

MEGAne

Kim Kai

Kumori Souta

Shujoteki Kaen

Zekkyoukoe Taizo

Kagene Satsuki

Sukene Utaya

Shune Kubi

Hiyama Kiyoteru

Shisu Roku

Kiyoshi Seiya

Big AL

Kaiga Shin

* * *

**That's all the people in the school ^_^ it took me five freakin hours! xDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

It's a Sunday morning and the nine boys in the dorm is now downstairs eating breakfast.

I kinda feel awkward for being the only girl in this school though, but they are doing their best to make me fit here.

I decided to sing in my bedroom to cheer me up..

*singing*

_Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite_  
_Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_  
_Moshimo ano machi no dokoka de chance ga tsukamitai no nara_  
_Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai wa iya iya_

_Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no_  
_Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_  
_Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete_  
_Wayway akete atashi no michi wo_

_Ponpon susumu iro-iro na koto_  
_Don-don kiteru? anata no kimochi_  
_Poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare?_  
_Sou sou ii ko aa_  
_You make me happy_

_Every day pon_  
_Every time is pon_  
_Merry-go-round noritai no_  
_Every day pon_  
_Every time is pon_  
_Tabun sonnan ja dame desho_

_Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no_  
_Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_  
_Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete_  
_Wayway akete atashi no michi wo_

_Ponpon way-way-way_  
_Ponpon way pon way ponpon_  
_Way-way ponponpon_  
_Way-way pon way pon way-way_

_Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite_  
_Moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara_  
_Moshimo ano machi no dokoka de chance ga tsukamitai no nara_  
_Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shika nai wa iya iya_

_Ponpon susumu iro-iro na koto_  
_Don-don kiteru? anata no kimochi_  
_Poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare?_  
_Sou sou ii ko aa_  
_You make me happy_

_Every day pon_  
_Every time is pon_  
_Merry-go-round noritai no_  
_Every day pon_  
_Every time is pon_  
_Tabun sonnan ja dame desho_

_Ponpon way-way-way_  
_Ponpon way pon way ponpon_  
_Way-way ponponpon_  
_Way-way pon way pon way-way_

_*_Singing End*

I hope no one hears me or I'll be in singing trouble!

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

I was walking at the corridor after I eat breakfast but suddenly I heard a girly voice that sounds like Len in high pitched sound.

I followed the voice and it leaded me to Rin's front door. _'wait... RIN CAN SING LIKE THAT?!'.._ Then I remembered Rin's hobbies that she said last week. I called Len and we talked about making Rin sing at the 2nd semester ceremony next two weeks.

We went to our dorm, cause Len is my room mate...

"ne..ne.. Len! you heard Rin sing a while ago right?"

"yeah"

"so.. how about you two will sing a duet!"

"teach her my composed song which is still a secret!"

"sure! you two will sound very excellent! you and Rin's voice mix well you know!"

" I don't care... and still my girls will think something if I'm with Rin"

"so leave them to me! dummy!"

"no way! I earned them and they are mine NOT YOURS!"

Then suddenly Piko went inside with Taizo (Zekkyoukoe)...

"oy, dorm master the two idiots (Kamui, Hibiki) wants to talk with you! they are rampaging outside our dorm and it's bugging our study time!" Piko said with a angry voice which made me shivers and didn't give me courage to go out and meet with the two idiots, "and also! the two idiots said that if you don't show up they'll take the girls of yours" Taizo also said.

I ran outside very quick and saw them mad, oh uh... my life is in danger...

* * *

**Len's POV**

Piko, Taizo, and me are the only three left in My and Kaito's room.

"Len, you and Kaito were also noisy! what are you two shouting about?!" Taizo asked my directly in the eye which gives me shivers but then Piko pulled Taizo back and said to me "you and Kaito had been yelling about Rin-san, what is this all about?!" Piko asked me directly and seriously, then a took a deep breath and let out a big sigh "remember how Kaito told us that we are gonna sing in the second semester ceremony?" I said, "yeah..." Piko and Taizo said while looking very interested "he wants me and Rin to sing a duet.." I said quietly to them... "RIN CAN SING?!" Piko and Taizo shouted looking very shocked like they didn't passed a test or something but yea they were pretty shocked. I pulled them down and told them to keep quiet and don't let Rin know about this yet..

"How was Rin's voice?" Piko asked with a curious face like he was researching for a rare thing or something... "yeah... Kaito said her voice is like the high pitched version of mine" I replied, "woah! sugoi! a mirror-sound of Kagamine Len! **(****me: yeah... so... 'Kagami' means mirror and 'ne' means sound... good job Taizo!)**" Taizo said with a rising voice. "you should teach her the song your working on! so you two can finish it!" Piko said, "no way! that is my song! and no one will be listening to it until the ceremony comes!" I said.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I heard boys shouting at the next corridor, I stood up and opened my door. I followed the sound and saw Kagamine-kun is talking to some guys who I may suspect are Utatane-kun and Zekkyoukoe-kun.

"Hello, what are you all talking about?" I asked nicely and then they gave me a scream of fear like I was a ghost or something scary **(me: maybe Slender Man?) **they were very shocked after seeing me, "oh! sorry! if I startled you guys!" I shouted and bowed. "nah! it's fine!" Utatane-kun shouted to me as he pats my head.

They asked my to talk with them, so I sat down between Utatane-kun and Kagamine-kun.

"so, Rin-chan do you sing?" Zekkyoukoe-kun asked me, "well.. actually... about that... yeah! I actually sing a lot when Ii'm depressed!" I said honestly. "could you sing for us?" Piko asked my nicely and had those begging puppy eyes, "well.. um.. sure! I don't mind!" I said with a smile.

*Singing*

machi akari hanayaka  
eeteru _(ether) _masui no tsumetasa  
nemure nai gozen niji  
subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru

oiru _(oil) _gire no raitaa _(lighter)_  
yaketsuku youna i no naka  
subete ga sou uso nara  
hontouni yokatta noni ne

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta  
hikari no afureru hirusagari  
kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo  
naki dashi souna me de miteita

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitai to omou  
massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei  
kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitara soshitara  
subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite

beranda _(veranda) _no mukou gawa  
kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto  
kageri dashita sora ga  
mado garasu _(glass)_ ni heya ni ochiru

kakusansuru yuugure  
nakiharashita you na hi no aka  
tokeru youni sukoshizutsu  
sukoshizutsu shin de yuku sekai

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
harukaze ni yureru kaaten _(curtain)_  
kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara  
koboreru kotoba wa awa no you

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitai to omou  
masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitara mata mukashi mitai ni

nemureru youna sonna ki ga shite

tokei no byoushin ya  
terebi no shikaisha ya  
soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no  
waraigoe houwashi te hankyousuru

areguro ajiteeto _(Allegro Agitato)_  
miminari ga kienai yamanai  
areguro ajiteeto _(Allegro Agitato)_  
miminari ga kienai yamanai

dare mo minna kieteku yume wo mita  
mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga  
mune ni tsukkaete  
jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru

(Shout!)

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitara soshitara  
kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerun da  
boku no inai asa wa  
ima yori zutto subarashikute  
subete no haguruma ga kamiatta  
kitto sonna sekai da

*Singing end*

gosh! my voice is really high pitched! I wish their eardrums are not broken yet!

**Piko's Reaction: Sugoi! Best song I'd ever heard!**

**Taizo's Reaction: Her voice is so high! I like it!**

**Len's Reaction: Hmmm... not bad**

* * *

**I changed some details... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Len's POV**

"Could you sing more?!" Taizo requested.. "ok.." Rin replied.

_Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki _  
_kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita _  
_yukusaki ga kawarazu ni _  
_tooi sora wo miteita _

_mune ni nadoru kono itami no _  
_kotae ga hoshii wake janakute _  
_tada kimi ga iru kagiri _  
_yakusoku wo hatasu dake _

_namida no ato ga kieru made _  
_hakanai kagayaki ga _  
_taeru koto nai youni _  
_tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo _

_yuraginai omoi wa sou _  
_kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e _  
_sono hikari saegiru mono _  
_furi harau kara _  
_koware iku sekai ga ima _  
_kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta _  
_kokoro no naka kataku chikau _  
_kimi wo mamoru yo zutto... _

_yuraginai omoi wa sou _  
_kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e _  
_sono hikari saegiru mono _  
_furi harau kara _  
_koware iku sekai ga ima _  
_kodou no imi wa shimeshi hajimeta _  
_kokoro no naka kataku chikau _  
_kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..._

That girl... who is she again? Kasane Rin! She stole my song, the first verse and the chorus are exactly the same and also the tune! how did she do that! damn!

Now Piko and Taizo left and Rin was about to leave but I grabbed her wrist and cornered her... "where did you get that song?" I asked her with a angry face, _Do you know that's my mom precious song before she died!? she always sang that to me and my twin sister who is missing I promised her to finish that song.. _"I don't really know, I just know that song from a lonely and sad woman in my dreams..." Rin said while shivering. "who?" I said, "I don't know... the voice I remember is a woman who sounds kinda like mine, I told Teto about that ma-..." Rin replied, "you call your mom with her first name?! what's with that?!" I said, " I'm adopted..." Rin said while bowing down.

"okay! enough personals! why did you stole my song?!" I asked her, " I didn't stole anything, the sad voice running through my head I decided to edit it more and reviewed the lyrics of the sad woman... how could this be your song?! are we sharing the same dream Kagamine-kun?" Rin said, "no, mom used to sing that before she died, she is always singing that after my twin sister disappeared..." I said sadly while remembering those sad moments... "I'm so sorry to hear that.." Rin said to me as she pat my head.

"Actually.. I'm out of that! hey Rin-san! you wanna have a duet to me?" Len said, "ehh?! I don't know.." Rin said shyly. "It's okay! let's make a song together! where we can by happy!" I said... "happy... happy... Happy Synthesizer?" Rin said, "that's perfect! that's a perfect title! all we need in that song is happiness and love!" I said with excitement... "Happy Synthesizer... Kimi no... mune no.. oku made... great! First is were gonna sing the half of the chorus! I'll write this as part of the first chorus! Happy Synthesizer Kimi no mune no oku made!" I said while writing the lyrics down, "Todoku... youna...umm... Todoku youna... merodii.. kanaderu... yo" Rin continued, "That's perfect! I'll write it! Todoku youna merodii... kanaderu yo! Your a good composer yourself Rin-san! let's finish the lyrics and then with the chords, tune etc.,, it's still a long way to go...

* * *

**Kaeru's POV**

**(me: I know, I know... it's kinda random, but he is one of the main character here... he has a big role here for Rin to stand out for herself, she is at the dorm 3)**

"Kaeru-kuuunn!"

"stay away from me dammit!" I said with an irritated voice **( me: geh... those kind of boy makes me fall for them like Shin in Amnesia 3 :)...)**

"Kae-chan... why are you avoiding me?"

"since when did I have a name of 'Kae'? That's the most disgusting name for me! an by the way stay away from me!" I said..

"aww come on! let's just play soccer for a change!"

"Just stay away from me Kim Kai!" I said with a very loud and angry voice.

"come on! don't call me with my full name, just call me KK kay'?"

_'this bastard...' _"just please! stay away from me! I need space!" I said while giving him a stay-away-from-me-or-i'll-kill-you face..

Then I ran quickly to my room... and shut the door close.. and that bastard is not following me anymore...

Finally A peace and quiet in my room... maybe I'll take a nap and get ready for the 2 semester ceremony performance...

ZZzzzZZzzzzzzzzz

**( me: While Kae-chan is sleeping... let's go back to Rin and Len**

**Kaeru: It already said! don't call me with that stupid name!**

**me: aww.. how cute ^/^ )**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin-san! how about we put some keyboard effects on the beggining?" Len asked me while arranging his keytar.

"hmm yeah! that sound nice!" I said while arranging some thing in the lyrics...

We've been working for hours now and it seems like it's working, I looked at the clock and realized that it's already 6:40 pm and its almost time for dinner.

"hey Rin-san! I'm hungry! let's go down now! and eat!" Len said while crawling at the door..

I we stood up and walked at the corridor, then Len whispered to me: " Rin-san don't tell anyone yet about the song". I nodded and we walked down the stairs and we see only 4 guys sitting at the table.

Len and I ran towards them and sat with them. "annyeonghaseyo! Rin-san!" The guy with beige hair that happens to be SeeWoo greeted me, "hello to you too SeeWoo-kun!", "neee Rin-san! why are you with Len huh? is he flirting with you?" A boy with pink hair who I remember exactly was Megurine Luki.

"HEY! I will never!" Len shouted like he is hiding something, oh yeah! I stalked him last week so that I would know him better!, "hahah! Luki-kun! I will not Len play me like he does!" I replied.

Len was shocked cause I know what he's up to, heheheh I'm good at spying you know ^_^

"ohohoho! Len! did you hear that? she wont fall for your tricks! SeeWoo said to Len..

"Rin-san! how? why do you know about this?" Len asked me while holding my shoulders..

I got a pocket notebook in my pocket and searched for Len's name... I found it and gave it to Len, "What the..." Len said with a shocked face

**name: Kagamine Len**

**age: 14 years old**

**birth date: December 27**

**summary:**

**He is A blond haired boy who has a pony tail, he has a cousin name Kagamine Rinto. He is close to everyone in dorm 2, and he gets pretty scary when he is serious, he likes bananas and simply obsessed to girls also like Kaito-senpai he is also ranked 1st in class.**

**He simply got 3 girlfriends at the same time every month, a player who always say to girls "君 だけ だよ (kimi dakeda yo) to all his girls".**

"The FUDGE! h-how? h-how do you know this?!" Len shouted while looking at other pages, "look! there's SeeWoo and Luki too! what are you Rin-san?!"".

"Len-kun, Len-kun, Len-kun... I won't easily tell you what a girl do, to list a person's summary like that" I said while waving my index finger to Len.

"ahhh! I know! I heard it from SeeU... it's easy it could be a spy or a... STALKER..." SeeWoo explained, "hhpmh... It's fine by me to be stalked..." Luki said while resting his head at the table... "you can stalk me if you want Rin-san!" SeeWoo also said...

"sorry guys but I'm done! I got all the summaries of Dorm 1 2 and 3" I said while forcing Len to give me the notebook...

"you mean... you stalked all of us?!" Len shouted with dis belief.. "for how long?!"

"umm.. let me see... 5 persons per day ^_^" I said with a smile.

"fa-fa-fa-five?!" All of them said... "well yeah!" I replied...

"HEYY! what's with the shouting?" A voice said, then he showed his face..

"Len! with black hair! LEN! LEN it's your twin!" I shouted...

"Bakka Rin-san!" Len and The boy who looks like Len with a black hair said...

I searched at my notebook... Oh! so his name is Kagene Satsuki... my bad!

"gomen! gomen... Satsuki-kun!" I said as I bow..

* * *

**Len's POV**

I cannot believe Rin-san stalked us!

"gomen! gomen... Satsuki-kun!" Rin apologized and bowed...

I saw Satsuki blushed... " It's okay! It's okay!" Satsuki said "by the way! what are you all shouting about?"..

"Rin-san here is a stalker..." SeeWoo explained, "she stalked all the boys in the school" Luki added...

"for some logic reason you guys say 'stalker' but to my view it's a way to know everyone without hiding a secret..." Rin said as she write something in the notebook.

"Rin-san has a point, almost everyone here hides their true personalities" Satsuki explained as he sat beside Rin.. I think he likes Rin... better not spoil anything! heheh...

"nee, Rin-san! your almost half a month here! do you have some one you like?" I said as I make Satsuki blush even more..

"well... not yet" Rin said, "you mean your planning on having a boyfriend here?" Satsuki quickly said to Rin... "maybe... but it's impossible! I'm sure no one will even fall in love with me here.." Rin explained as she smile..

"Len.. Len... what happen to your song? did you finished it?" Luki suddenly changed the subject,

"yeah... and don't even bother to ask to sing with you two cause Rin is already my duet partner!" I said..

"you flirty fox!... you already seduced Rin! SeeWoo shouted with a funny face which annoys me,

"I already told you guys I will not fall for Len, if he is flirting with me..." Rin suddenly got irritated..

"Rin-san is very different among the girls you have Len... be careful or maybe you'll fall for her.." Satsuki said while twirling his very short ponytail..

"maybe you have fallen for her first!" I said seductive voice...

"w-what ma-makes you s-say t-that! Ba-bakka Len!" Satsuki said while blushing his face off..

"ehhh? why is your voice shaky and your face is red as tomato?" I said as I rest me left cheek on my left palm..

Then many question marks (?) have been popping out of Rin's head... maybe she didn't fallen in love before... she said she used to hate boys and went into a all girls school before she got here...

"Satsuki... has fallen in love..." Luki said.. "...At first sight?" SeeWoo continued...

"I-i-it's not l-like that!" Satsuki shouted..

"I have been seeing a irritated aura..." Luki said as both of his hands raised up to his face...

"... and a, pink aura (love)" Luki added...

"ohohoho! 오월은 사랑입니다! (Satsuki uieun salang-ibnida!- Satsuki is in love!) I can see it through his face!" SeeWoo said, how the hell can he speak Korean and Japanese at the same time?!...

"hey! Korean SeeWoo! and Psychic Luki! it's not like I love her or anything! I just happen to like her as a friend! you heard it right AS A FRIEND!" Satsuki is getting even more redder, like a sparkling ruby..

"aww... Satsuki is being a tsuntsun or a shota... I guess! xDD" Len teased

**(me: uh oh... this is not good... BTW Len! your a shota too! xD)**

"I hate you... and I'm not a Tsundere you bastard! and I'm not a shota! you are! you playboy-shota" Satsuki said..

"umm.. you guys... stop it please.." Rin suddenly said with a nervously smiling face while sweat dropping...

"What's up?! with the shouting down there!?" A voice from the stairs said and steps of 5 people coming down of the steps...

"Kaito-senpai!" Rin shouted...

"yo! Rin-chan!" Kaito said while waving his hand...

"Shouting can make your voice crack up... Len.." Piko warned me and then gave me a death stare, *shivers* he scares me sometimes...

"Yattan! can I have a mint candy?" Luki shouted.. then Yattan threw a candy to Luki and said "for that... for asking for my precious candy you have to give me my aura description NOW!"... he also gives me the shivers...

Then us... Me, Rin, Piko, Satsuki, Kaito, Kaen, Taizo, Yattan, Luki and SeeWoo sat at the wide and open cafeteria and waited to be served...

Then... we ate happily and lively.. I turned to Rin and I saw her very happy... _That girl... **will change you... **huh? wahh? who said that? **me, your guarding angel.. **Oh! My God! I'm just hungry!_

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn..." I heard Piko calling me, "You jerk.. why are you ignoring me?"...

"My guardian angel just talked to me..." I said loudly for everyone to hear... Piko smacked at the head and everyone laughs of what I have said...

"you've gone mad Len, eat you dinner.. our you'll turn out being a weirdo... you pedo jerk.." Piko glared at me..

Piko.. still... gives... me... the... shivers... what's with him?... it's like when we were kids he wasn't like as cold as that...

* * *

**yey! it's a long chapter! . ... sorry for my mistakes! please forgive me .**

**Review :D**


End file.
